REFRAIN
by Ayumi Kurosawa
Summary: Yata Misaki. Seorang remaja berusia 15 tahun yang meninggal akibat kecelakaan mobil di malam bersalju, kini hidup kembali menjadi Kawahara Misaki; seorang anak SD berumur 11 tahun yang bertemu kembali dengan Saruhiko setelah 10 tahun lamanya dan jatuh cinta dengannya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Inilah cerita mengenai 2 orang pasangan dengan perbedaan umur.


REFRAIN

A/N: Akhirnya setelah lama gak bikin fic, saya muncul dengan membawa fic baru. Kali ini di fandom K project. Oke minna-san yoroshiku ne~ ini fic pertamaku di fandom ini. Oiya Misakinya disini perempuan ya. Lagi pengen bikin Saruhiko x FemMisaki. Enjoy~ :D

Disclaimer: K project © GoRA

.

.

* * *

"_Sebuah cinta yang bereinkarnasi setela terpisah 10 tahun lamanya."_

* * *

**Chapter 1:** After 10 years we meet again

.

.

Hari yang begitu cerah di kota Shizume. Teriknya sinar matahari yang menyinari kota dan juga jalanan yang dipenuhi dengan suara orang yang berlalu-lalang, suara bising dari transportasi yang ada disana, juga tak ketinggalan pula suara elektronik dari _gadget _yang dipegang oleh masing-masing orang disana.

Terdengar suara bola yang sedang dilempar di salah satu halaman rumah yang berada tak jauh dari kota Shizume. Bisa terlihat di halaman rumah itu terdapat 2 orang. Yang satu anak laki-laki berusia sekitar 17 tahun dan anak perempuan yang berusia sekitar 11 tahun.

"Siap ya Misaki!" ujar suara seorang laki-laki dengan surai coklat. Ia sedang memegang sebuah bola tangan dan bersiap melemparkannya pada adiknya.

"Siap oniichan!" Misaki—anak bersurai jingga itu hanya meneriakki kakaknya—menandakan bahwa ia siap.

Anak laki-laki itu melempar bola tangan yang dipegangnya dan Misakipun segera mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukul bola karet berwarna _maroon_ itu. Dengan lincah seperti anak SD kebanyakan, Misaki segera memuluk bola tangan itu dengan keras, sampai-sampai bola karet berwarna _maroon_ itu melambung keluar dari halaman rumahnya.

"Aaaahhh~ keluar deh~"

"Makanya hati-hati dong…" omel sang kakak pada adiknya yang masih berusia 11 tahun itu.

"Iya-iya maaf…" Misaki hanya memajukan sedikit bibirnya—membuat gestur tubuh kesal—yang membuat kakak laki-lakinya menahan tawa.

"Kamu itu… jadi anak jangan tomboy dong," ujar sang kakak; Kawahara Touma.

"Oniichan!"

"Ahahaha maaf… ambil bolanya tapi jangan manjat tembok."

"Iyaa…" dengan perasaan kesal, Misaki melangkahkan kaki kecilnya menuju rumah yang ada di sebelahnya. Bisa Misaki rasakan degupan kencang di dadanya ketika memasuki rumah itu.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke halaman itu dengan hati-hati. Tiap sudut ia lihat berharap menemukan bola karet berwarna merah _maroon _yang sedang ia cari.

"Apa ini yang kau cari?" manik berwarna madu itu membulat—kaget ketika mendengar suara _bass_—dari sang pemilik rumah. Ia kemudian menoleh untuk melihat pemilik suara _bass_ itu dan seketika manik madu milik Misaki kembali membulat ketika ia melihat pemuda berusia sekitar 20 tahunan sedang memegang bola tangan miliknya.

Sesaat Misaki merasa terpana dengan pemuda itu. Ia memakai kacamata, surai ravennya, dan tentu saja wajah tampannya. Seketika wajah bulat Misaki bersemu merah dan tubuhnya tak bergerak sedikitpun.

"I-Iya, itu bola yang kucari. Terima kasih kak," merasa ia sudah bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya, Misaki segra berjalan menuju tempa pemuda itu berada dan mengambil bola tangan yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Hah… lain kali hati-hati ya," ujar pemuda itu sambil sedikit mendengus.

"I-Iya! Lain kali aku aka—" sebelum selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya, seketika anak perempuan berusia 11 tahun itu merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa pada kepalanya, matanya berubah sayu, kaki kecilnya gemetar dan saat itu juga seluruh pandangan Misaki berubah menjadi hitam.

XXX

Malampun tiba. Bulan sudah menampakkan wujudnya di tengah langit malam—menggantikan sang mentari—untuk menyinari bumi. Angin dingin berhembus, membuat orang-orang yang ada di kota Shizume merapatkan jaket yang mereka pakai agar tidak kedinginan.

Saat ini di kediaman Kawahara; sang kakak Touma, kini sedang menunggu adik perempuannya untuk segera siuman. Mata coklatnya itu hanya melihat tubuh kecil sang adik yang terlihat begitu rapuh baginya. Ia kaget—benar-benar kaget—ketika tadi siang ia menunggu Misaki untuk mengambil bola.

Namun setelah ia menunggu 5 menit dan Misaki belum kembali juga, saat itu pula ia kaget melihat adiknya sedang tergeletak tak sadar dan ditemani dengan sang pemilik rumah. Ia merasa heran. Apa yang membuat Misaki bisa pingsan begitu? Sebelumnya ia yakin bahwa Misaki sama sekali tak punya penyakit apapun.

"Uuuhh…"

"Misaki?"

"Oniichan… ini di?"

"Di kamarmu. Misaki, kenapa kau bisa sampai pingsan begitu?" Tanya sang kakak dengan nada suara yang terdengar khawatir. Jelas saja, bagaimana seorang kakak tidak khawatir ketika mendapati adiknya pingsan tanpa diketahui penyebabnya.

"Eh? Tadi aku ambil bola di rumah sebelah itu lalu tiba-tiba kepalaku sakit," jelas sang adik. Kepalanya menunduk—mencoba untuk tak menatap kakaknya karena ia tahu kakaknya pasti kesal.

"Sakit kenapa?" oke sepertinya sister complex Touma mulai menyerang. Kalau sudah berhadapandengan adiknya atau terjadi sesuatu dengan adiknya saja, sister complex Touma akan segera muncul.

"Entahlah, tapi sekarang sudah tidak sakit kok," Misaki hanya tersenyum cerah, mencoba untuk tidak membuat kakak laki-lakinya khawatir.

"Syukur kalau begitu."

"Oniichan, orang yang tinggal di sebelah kita itu siapa?" nada ingin tahu terdengar begitu jelas dari pita suaranya. Meski tak ditanyapun sebenarnya Misaki sudah tahu siapa orang itu sebenarnya. Ia hanya ingin memastikan dugaannya benar atau tidak.

"Oh… dia Fushimi Saruhiko. Katanya dia kerja di Scepter 4. Kenapa kau ingin tahu? Jangan-jangan… kau suka dia ya?" ujar atau mungkin lebih tepatnya goda Touma pada Misaki dan itu hanya membuat wajah Misaki jadi merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Bukan oniichan!"

'_Fushimi Saruhiko… ternyata benar itu Saruhiko… aku ingat, dia teman masa kecilku sekaligus kekasihku di kehidupanku yang dulu sebagai Yata Misaki…'_ batin Misaki. Bisa terlihat sebuat lengkungan tipis di sudut bibirnya ketika ia memikirkan tentang pemuda berusia 20 tahun yang tinggal disebelah rumahnya. Tanpa ia sadari, tangan kecilnya memeluk erat boneka beruang yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Masa? Tapi mukamu merah tuh, kau pasti suka dia ya~?" gopdaTouma kembali. Jujur saja ia snang menggodai adiknya seperti ini.

"Bukan oniichan!" seru Misaki masih dengan wajahnya yang merah. Digodai seorang kakak itu memang rasanya menyebalkan bagi Misaki.

"Ya sudah terserah…" Touma hanya mengangkat bahunya dan mulai beranjak dari kamar Misaki. Ia kemudian memegang gagang pintu kamar adiknya dan membukanya, setidaknya sebelum keluar ia menatap adiknya itu sekali lagi.

"Kalau kau suka bilang saja Misaki~ jangan maluuu~"

"Oniichaaaaaann!"

"Anak-anak waktunya makan," seru ibu mereka dari lantai satu. Menyadari mereka berdua sedang berdebat, akhirnya mereka menghentikan perdebatan mereka dan menatap wajah satu sama lain.

"Waktunya makan Misaki."

"Hmph!"

"Hei…" Touma hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ ketika melihat wajah adiknya yang kesal.

"Aku kesal sama oniichan," ujar anak SD itu yang kemudian segera berjalan menuju meja makan—meninggalkan kakak laki-lakinya diam tak bergeming di lantai dua.

Setidaknya hari ini merupakan hari penting bagi Misaki karena hari inilah ia bertemu kembali dengan Saruhiko setelah terpisah selama 10 tahun, dan hari inilah Kawahara Misaki jatuh cinta pada Saruhiko untuk yang kedua kalinya.

'_Finally… we meet again after 10 years being apart'_

* * *

A/N: Oke… gaya tulisan saya berubah? Saya tahu. Diksi saya kurang? Saya sangat tahu… maklum readers saya udah lama ga bikin fic. Jadi saya agak lupa cara bikin diksi /dafuq/dibuang/ mana nanti hari senin UAS jadi mungkin fic ini lanjut habis UAS. Readers, kalian ngerti jalan ceritanya? Kalo nggak mungkin di chap depan bisa saya jelaskan hehe /plak/ yaudah saya mau bilang yang lagi UAS… TATAKAE! /nak/salah fandom/ yang UASnya udh selesai… enaknyaaa~ _(:3 じゃあまたね～


End file.
